Ready For This
by SurrealSodapop
Summary: Arthur wasn't sure about going to this club with Francis at first. He knew he should have stayed and finish grading papers, but when a dancer catches his eye, he forgets his worries. Rather, the man makes him forget. (Stripper!Al, heavily implied past FrUk)


Arthur Kirkland was perfectly fine with grading papers in his classroom for the rest of the day. It wasn't like he had anyone to return home to, plus this way he would be somewhat caught up on the never ending work. Each report he read, the more it sounded like the previous before it. The only thing that was getting him past each one, was that he only had 8 left.

He took a swig of water as his eyes scanned the paper, eyebrows furrowed. _Did she really try to copy and paste this from wikipedia? Really? She's in university now, for christ sake._ He felt disgusted but slightly amused. He looked at the name and tried to rack his memory for a face, but couldn't. It wasn't horrible not to know your students at the beginning of the year, but he really should make more of an effort.

Arthur was about to start on the next paper, when a loud blond burst through his door. "Arthur! There you are!" So much for getting ahead. He sat the paper down and looked up at the voice.

"Yes, Francis?" He sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. God knows what his co-worker wanted. Hopefully it wouldn't consist of having to listen to him brag about his sex life. Or how he'd put it, 'love life". Arthur could only handle so much torture.

Francis waited till he reached Arthur desk before continuing, "First you must hear me out." Given no sign of disapproval he went on, "There's this club. It's brand new. Now I know someone who works there and they got us in for tonight's grand opening. You can't say no, so be ready by 8:30."

The Englishman was about to decline but paused. It could be fun and he could use some time away from all this work. Perhaps even go home with someone; he hadn't done that for a long while. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he went out. Which was probably bad for someone his age.

"What kind of attire is required?"

Francis squealed so loud, he almost began to reconsider . "You won't regret this! Something that isn't casual nor too formal. Oh! Those ripped up jeans you have, work around those!"

Nodding, Arthur looked at his watch. He had a suitable outfit in mind already. "Alright, shut your gob. I'm leaving to go get ready."

But Francis didn't leave him alone. He kept talking to Arthur as he packed his stuff up and followed him to his car. Only when he buckled up did the Frenchman wave goodbye. Arthur was almost regretting his choice, but pushed intruding thoughts away before he could change his mind. Tonight he would let loose and tomorrow he would deal with the consequences of whatever the night had in store.

As soon as he entered his house, he stripped his clothes off - tossing them into a pile in a corner of the living room. He didn't stop moving all the while, and headed straight to his bathroom to shower.

Arthur made sure not to take too long, despite it feeling amazing after being slouched over a desk all day. He stretched his arms, making sure to take the warm water in. As he finished he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before grabbing another smaller towel to dry his hair.

He walked over to his closet after putting on some underwear and grabbed the black, ripped skinny jeans. Glancing over at his body in the full-length mirror he tried to think of other clothes that would match. After a few minutes of staring and pondering he went to his drawer and pulled out a black muscle shirt. He didn't have a lot of muscle, but he knew was toned enough to pull it off. Arthur put on some bracelets, cuffs and a necklace to top it off. All that was left was some eyeliner and his short combat boots.

Arthur walked back to the bathroom to get started on his eyes. He generally wore enough eyeliner to make his eyes pop. He'd put it on so many times in the past it only took him a few minutes and once he was done he pulled away from the mirror he'd be leaning into. Arthur turned his head side to side to look himself over, fussing his hair as he did. He wanted to make it a bit more wild than usual.

The blond never did have much confidence himself without makeup on. He knew he wasn't ugly but he wasn't someone that inspired many double takes . At least...that was his own perception of himself. So when he looked in the mirror, all made up, he felt satisfied, confident.

He turned away from the mirror to go and get his boots, and sat down on the edge of the bed as he stomped them on and laced them up. Arthur sat up and grabbed his phone from the stand next to his bed.

"I'm ready when you are." Arthur typed. It was 8:14, so he had a little bit of time until Francis came for him. He picked up his clothes and did a light, surface cleaning till the sound of his phone took his attention away. Picking it up, he read the text that told him to come out.

He made sure to lock up first, then got into the passenger side of Francis' car. "Be still my beating heart. You look delicious," the driver purred, eyeing him up and down.

"I'm nowhere near desperate enough to actually sleep with you, fuckface."

"Oh how you wound me." Francis rolled his eyes a bit. "But I will get what I can take tonight. So... a dance."

He pulled away from the curb just as Arthur buckled up. The two drove mostly letting the radio speak for them. When they did talk it was only about light subjects and they were careful not to make a jab at one another. Not yet, anyway. That was for later if they couldn't find anyone else to go home with.

Arthur stretched before he got out of the car. "The outside looks nice. Let's have a look inside."

Arthur expected it to be a typical club with a bar and a dancefloor , but this was not a typical club. No, somehow Francis had failed to mention that this club was a strip club. He looked at the thinly dressed dancers around. None of them were terrible looking, but none of them particularly eye-catching either. Although apparently, he was certainly eye catching to them. Arthur smirked to himself as he caught some dancers staring at him.

He and Francis walked past the dancers and over to the bar in the back. The two always shared a couple of drinks along with a couple of dances before separating to find someone to go home with. They had their typical two shots of their own choosing, before going to dance.

Francis led him away from the bar. Once among the crowd of people, the blond placed his hands on Arthur's hips. He leaned in close enough that his breath tickled Arthur's skin. He had half lidded eyes as he watched Arthur's face. Arthur met his stare as he wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck and slowly began to sway his hips against Francis'.

Arthur didn't know the song that was playing, but it was slow and sensual, very erotic with it's lyrics. Lyrics that Francis whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver. He rolled his hips slowly against Francis, smirking at the way it made the blond emit a low gasp. Arthur would've liked to tease him more, but things were getting quite heated for himself as well. So he just started swaying himself instead of grinding against the other.

"Stopping so soon?" Francis purred as he brought his hips closer.

Arthur wanted to wipe that cocky, lust-filled smirk off his face, but refrained himself. He wasn't getting kicked out of the club before he found someone or got totally smashed. "I didn't want to cause you to leave for the bathroom so early on in the night. Who knows what you might catch again." Arthur tugged lightly at the back of Francis' hair. It was his weakness.

He let out a low groan and gripped Arthur's hips tighter. "Allez! Don't think I won't hesitate to take you somewhere more private. Tonight you're really pushing it."

"It or your dick?"

Francis was about to give an answer when the music stopped and an announcement came through the speaker. It informed them that the performance of the main dancer was coming on and for people to take a seat if they wished to watch.

Arthur smirked, looking over his shoulder. "Well come on then. Let's go have a seat."

When all he got was a groan, Arthur looked at Francis in disbelief. "You don't really expect me to skip the show, do you? We got in for free, let's enjoy it. We might not get another chance. Plus I've seen a lot of people eyeing you. Why don't you go indulge them if you won't watch with me?"

Arthur parted with Francis after pointing him in the direction of his admirers. He walked over to the stage taking a seat closest to the stage. A part of him wondered if the main dancer was a woman or man. Of course he wouldn't mind either - as long as they could put on a show.

The lights dimmed signalling the start. 'Oh shit.' echoed through the speakers, sirens following after. Arthur almost groaned at the irony, but the spotlight flashed onto the dancer before he could do so. The dancer was a man. A very very delicious looking man.

He had blond hair and blue eyes that glowed when the lights flashed over him. He appeared very fit, going by the snugness of the white button up he was wearing . Arthur would by no means mind giving him a hand with it. Or... giving him a hand. Full stop. .

The dancer moved along with the steady beat, letting his hips occasionally grind against the air as if something was really there. What Arthur would give to be the one he was grinding against. When the chorus came on he dropped low dipping quickly and rose slow and seductive back up. Arthur could have sworn as the dancer did, he looked directly at the Englishman.

The blue eyed beauty casted his eyes downward looking at the crowd through half-lidded eyes as he started sliding off one side of his red suspender off his shoulder. He looked back over at Arthur letting out a charming smile as he did the other.

Once it was off he let a hand slide down his chest unbuttoning his shirt swiftly as he danced to the music. At this point, Arthur was certain the man was looking at him. He sat up a bit more and closed his legs a bit. This man was doing a fabulous job at being a tease. Arthur should know.

It was when the man groped himself that Arthur let out a quiet groan. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from spouting filthy nothings like the other people in the room. If the blond didn't take his pant's off, Arthur would surely die from his lack of imagination.

No pants were taken off. No, instead those long legs swaggered their way to the pole at the front center of the stage. Which was right where Arthur was sitting. The seat was so great Arthur could feel the envious stares from the others in the room.

Now that the man was closer, Arthur could appreciate and hate how tight those pants were on the dancer. When he began grinding on the pole, head tilting back as he went down, his ass became more pronounced. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, Arthur kept his eyes on ass soaking it in. Afterall he would probably only get this chance since this club was so popular.

Rising back up, he grabbed the pole with both hands and lifted himself up. Slowly sliding down seductive and confident. He knew damn well what he was capable of. He was a damn fine stripper.

Once his feet were back planted on the floor, he stepped to the side of the pole. And _finally_ , began slowly easing out of those pants, revealing black, very tight, briefs. Arthur covered his mouth with his hand, staring at the big bulge in them. Now when the dancer began to hop of the stage, that's when Arthur let out another small groan. He was surely to die by sexual frustration.

All he could do was watch the dancer like he was in a trance as the man made his way over. He stopped in front of Arthur and began to straddle him. One hand cupped Arthur's chin making him hold eye contact. His smile formed into a smirk as he began to grind without making contact on Arthur.

"You fucking tease." Arthur growled. He didn't mean to let that slip out, but he was growing to be very turned on.

The blond let out a lovely laugh. Clearly amused, he replied, "That's the point, doll." He leaned down lower and whispered huskily in Arthur's ear, "Meet me backstage. I want to take you home tonight." Arthur shivered and nodded afraid his voice would crack if he tried to speak. The blond smiled and headed to the back after Arthur nodded.

A few minutes passed before Arthur composed himself and headed towards the back stage. His heart was thumping in his ears and he was almost in a daze. Like he was entranced by those blue eyes. The man who was guarding the entrance to the back let him through without any trouble. He simply gave the man a nod and a thank you when he was directed to the performer's dressing room.

He knocked and opened the door entering when he got permission. The room was new and clean. Clothes hung up on a mobile rack and make up spread out across his vanity mirror. Arthur closed the door behind him and looked at the couch which the man was sitting on.

The man gave a devilish grin as he patted the couch beside him. "I'm glad you came."

"Oh, I haven't yet." Arthur replied as he seated himself on the couch next to the American. He grinned when the other let out a low groan. He was glad that he had the same effect on the other, as the other did him.

The blond leaned over closing the small gap between their bodies. He leaned closer, his eyes were focused on Arthur's lips. Hopefully, he would kiss them. The dancer got really close too, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Alfred! If you're still here, I'd leave. Trinity is thinking about having you stay longer!"

Alfred. That name sounded so familiar to Arthur, but he couldn't think of where he had heard it. He shrugged it off, he was probably overthinking it.

"So Arthur before we leave, I really need to kiss you. Okay?"

Arthur froze slightly, but nodded. He never told Alfred his name. He was about to ask, but was cut off with kiss. So he just melted into the strong, fierce kiss instead. The kiss was pure possession. Arthur was underneath him, meeting the kiss, trying to match the other's intensity. A small breathy moan escaped Arthur when the other pulled away.

"Your place or mine?" Alfred asks a bit raspy.

"Your place." He replied quickly, glad that they were to be going at it in an actual bed and not a couch.

They wasted no time in getting up and out of there. As soon they were in the car buckled up and driving, Arthur reached his hand over rubbing light teasing circles on the other's thigh. His other hand was used to palm himself, providing some sort of friction to soothe the aching. Arthur watched Alfred's face. The driver was gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

Glad to not be the only one so turned on, Arthur moved his hand up Alfred's thigh. "W-what do you...you think you're doing?" Alfred croaked. Arthur loved this kind of control. To watch someone come undone by his own touch. It was intoxicating.

"Hmm, don't be so dense, love. You know perfectly well what I'm doing." He replied, palming Alfred's ever growing bulge. The driver drew in a sharp breath in, keeping his eyes on the road.

Once he was as turned on as he could be, Arthur stopped touching him with a chuckle at the groan of disappointment Alfred let out. Arthur instead started to focus on himself. He unzipped his pants looking over at Alfred with a soft smirk on his face. He started to grin when Alfred glanced over and groaned louder, "You call me a tease?" Arthur didn't reply, he continued to stare at the other while working on himself. He gave light, teasing strokes to himself causing him to moan quietly.

Alfred sped up a bit letting out a hiss. "You're getting it so fucking hard when we get to my place."

"Yess…" Arthur moaned gripping himself tightly. He twisted his hand pumping himself quickly. His heart was beating quicker and cheeks filling with heat. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes breathing shallowly.

He continued to pump himself until Alfred leaned over grabbing both of his hands pinning them to the seat. He had been so close, he groaned when Alfred stopped him. Arthur had no idea when they pulled into the blond's driveway, but to have those lips on his neck… It made up for not being able to finish. "Be-bed. Your be-bed." Arthur moaned out between breaths.

Before he knew it, he was in strong arms being carried inside to Alfred's bedroom. His legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Arthur tried to hold himself back, but it was very hard when he was so filled with lust. Kisses were pressed all over his face and neck. The walk to the bedroom wasn't long, but as horny as Arthur was, it felt like forever.

Once thrown onto the bed, Alfred climbed on top staring deep into Arthur's eyes. His stomach did flips. He shouldn't be nervous, but for some reason he was. Alfred leaned down capturing his lips in a softer kiss. Arthur dissolved into it . It wasn't possessive, it was more loving. His heart raced harder at the thought.

When he pulled away, Arthur ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side of the room. His other garments, along with Alfred's, followed after. They eyed each others bodies as their hands pulled each other into embrace. Lips connected once more, hands roamed one another with urgency, pulling close.

Alfred's mouth was on the other's chest, nipping at him. Arthur should really push him away and tell him not to leave any marks, but being in such a state made things difficult. The muscular man kissed lower and lower till he was at Arthur's waist. Arthur let out a quiet hiss, hoping that Alfred would put use of that mouth on his dick.

"Getting eager are we?" Alfred lifted his head giving a sultry smile. Arthur could have cried when Alfred pulled away and trailed up his collarbone and neck with kisses. "Next time I'll only use my mouth, beautiful."

"W-who says there'll b-be a next time?" Arthur challenged.

Chuckling, Alfred gripped Arthur's thighs bringing them up to a slow, harsh grind. He moved one hand to tug Arthur's hair, pulling the other's head back. Alfred kissed up his jaw to his ear whispering huskily, "Have you not been hearing me? By the time I am done ravishing you, you will not know what it's like to be without me." A loud gasp erupted from Arthur. He felt so possessed and owned.

Arthur shivered as Alfred nipped at his ear and blew on it gently. "Do you need?" "No. Ju-just slick me up and...and h-hurry." Arthur whimpered grinding his hips against Alfred's. Arthur needed him now.

Alfred was quick to move as soon as the words left Arthur's mouth. He grabbed the bottle that was on his nightstand and opened it. He looked at Arthur with half lidded eyes and lathered himself up. After he grabbed the bottle once more and squeezed a gracious amount right above his entrance letting it drip down. Alfred let out a low groan at the obscene sight.

Once the cold lube touched Arthur's skin, he let out a quiet whine. If he didn't get Alfred in him right now, he would push the other on his back and ride him. "Fo-for fucks sake! F-fuck me already!" He whined arching up a bit to get some sort of friction. He _needed_ to be taken. To be Alfred's. He looked up at Alfred with pleading eyes letting out a low moan when his gaze was met by a hard stare. He let out a louder moan when Alfred slowly entered him.

His body tensed a bit but slowly relaxed as he adjusted. Arthur tried to form words to instruct Alfred to continue, but the words caught in his throat when he pulled out and pushed back in. Arthur pulled him down and kissed him deeply. His mind was fuzzy and his body grew hot with each steady thrust. "Oh fuck. Yess...M-more." Arthur whispered against those tantalizing lips. The need for the other grew with every push he made inside, every kiss he returned, every low grunt.

His heartbeat quickened and cock pulsed as he neared his orgasm. He pulled at the other, scratching at his shoulders moaning for him to go faster. Arthur didn't need much to send him over the edge. As Alfred started to thrust harder into him, his body seized as an orgasm surged through him. He jerked up against the other as he came.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuck." Alfred groaned as he continued to thrust into him. Alfred pulled away from the arms Arthur wrapped around him and gripped the Englishman's hips letting his thrusts grow quicker and messier. The way his face was flushed, it wasn't going to be long for him. Arthur moaned as he stared into those blue lust filled eyes, "G-god, come...come for me… You're s-so fucking g-gorgeous.. Your cock...feels soo fucking good."

Arthur continued to make dirty comments until Alfred's breath began to hitch. He eased himself out of Arthur and jerked himself the rest of the way. His hand pumped himself quickly and his eyes squeezed shut. His hips jerked into his hand as he released in his hand and on Arthur's waist. His body shook as he rode his orgasm out. Arthur groaned, Alfred was just too much. Too sexy.

The American's body went still once he was satisfied and collapsed next to Arthur panting. "F-fuck.. That was... wow…"

Humming in agreement, Arthur grabbed a tissue that was on the nightstand next to the bed to wipe himself off. After he did so he snuggled up against Alfred whose eyes were drooping. Arthur wanted to tell him how cute he looked, but refrained since he was falling asleep. Sleep sounded like a good idea, so Arthur gave a lazy smile and closed his eyes as well. Francis wasn't completely filled with horrible ideas after all.

-

Arthur had his prep period around midday, which a lot of students, along with himself, liked. This way he could get to know his students and help the ones who truly desired so. He's finishing editing his last paper, when he hears his door open. Arthur doesn't look up right away, he holds a hand up for the student to wait as he finishes the last paragraph. He quickly writes down what the score is on the paper then looks up. Arthur feels himself gasp.

Alfred was standing before his desk, a blinding smile on his face. "Wow, you really do grade hard. Kinda like how play hard. What did I get?" He chuckled glancing down at the paper.

"Oh fuck…" Arthur mummered feeling himself tense up. He wasn't… He didn't…. Alfred was a student. That's how the blond knew his name. His heart raced as he managed to try say something.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone Art. I'm not saying anything. Infact I'm here to get you to sign this." Alfred quickly interjected placing a paper on his desk. It was a drop slip. Arthur looked up at Alfred questioningly.

"This way, we can date without any complications. You owe me a date after leaving me this morning anyway." Alfred grinned then leaned his face close to Arthur's, "Plus wouldn't you love to just bend me over this desk?" Damn him. Arthur would.

Arthur quickly scribbled his signature on the paper and handed it back. "Hand me your mobile, you damn tosser." He kept his hand held out for the phone. Alfred gave it looking at him curiously, but remained quiet. After typing in his number he handed the phone back.

"That's for this morning, as for a date…" Arthur paused biting his lip thinking. He would be stupid to deny this and he wasn't stupid. "Tomorrow, my place. Be there at 7:30."

Perhaps, after Alfred left, Arthur would perhaps go and buy those disgusting chocolates that Francis loved. It was the least he could do for the nosy frog who brought them together whether he realized it or not.

* * *

 **This is a month late...**


End file.
